Paradoxal
by Gih Bright
Summary: A.U Porque não havia definição plausível se não esta. Shonen ai. Sasunaru.


**Resumo**: Porque não havia definição plausível se não esta. Sasunaru.

**Fic em resposta ao desafio "Elabore sua frase" do Sasunaru msngroup.**

**Frase: "Palavras de ódio, gestos de amor".**

**Fic betada pela **_Álibi _**divosa e SUMIDA que vou matar assim que aparecer na minha frente, dica máster**!

**Presente para **_._

**Aviso: **_O ministério da saúde alerta que se você tem diabetes ou problemas cardíacos, não é recomendável ler esta fic. Da mesma forma que se você a ler e não comentar, um rota-vírus perigosíssimo será injetado em sua pessoa. _

**_XXX_**

**Paradoxal.**

_Palavras de ódio..._

-Bastardo, idiota, egocêntrico, fresco, metido a besta! -resmungava Naruto irritadamente.

Os olhos azuis estavam focados no prato ensaboado, enquanto suas mãos, desprovidas de luvas protetoras, lavavam a louça. Uma boa quantidade de pratos escorriam no suporte, mas ele sabia que ainda teria que passar o pano de prato para secá-los. Não que houvesse necessidade - pelo menos a seus olhos. Mas havia um motivo para fazê-lo e ele estava atrás de si o encarando.

-Prepotente, arrogante, retardado, panaca, trouxa! -Naruto dizia as palavras do modo mais ferino o possível. Estava com tanta raiva que sequer conseguia encarar o outro.

-Sinto tanto amor vir de suas palavras que me sinto lisonjeado, dobe. -murmurou Sasuke indiferente.

Naruto lançou um olhar ríspido fatal para seu cônjuge, desejando, planejando pôr seus dedos ensaboados naquele pescoço alvo e apertá-lo até o ar faltar aos pulmões de Sasuke e este vir a óbito. Crime passional. E não era porque ele era o passivo, não por isso. Voltando a linha de pensamento: um crime. E uma utilidade pública.

Entretanto (e devia se inserir todas as conjunções adversativas neste momento) homicídio era crime e ele não viveria sem seu precioso ramem por matar um idiota.

-Falso, cabeça-de-bunda-de-pato, desgraçado, aproveitador!

Os olhos negros, definitivamente irritados, se focaram no trabalho que o outro negligenciara há dias. Desde o começo da semana alertara Naruto para lavar os pratos, pois ele não teria tempo, uma vez que trabalhava o dia inteiro e ainda teria curso à noite. Ele prometeu uma vingança cruel e Uchihas cumprem o que prometem:

Era sábado precisamente às seis horas da manhã.

E Naruto lavava a louça.

-Aquele imbecil, egoísta, louco, babaca, estúpido, chantagista! -Naruto terminou de lavar o último prato, aproveitando a deixa para lavar suas mãos.

Suspirou enquanto olhava para a pilha de louça para guardar. Estava com sono, seus dedos estavam enrugados e ele estava com fome.

-Cínico! Cretino! -murmurou ele, mas já estava sem forças.

Guardou os pratos na estante, juntamente com os copos. Os talheres foram guardados na primeira gaveta e tudo estava terminado.

Eram sete horas.

Um ruído estranho chamou sua atenção enquanto um aperto no estômago o fez lembrar que começara seus serviços domésticos sem sequer tomar o desjejum. Ainda estava de pijama! Praguejou contra seu quase _ex_ esposo (porque agora o relacionamento estava fortemente comprometido). E foi quando sentiu um agradável perfume de macarrão e porco, fazendo-o salivar.

-Tome. -disse Sasuke com sua postura inabalável, seus olhos fitando a janela da cozinha desinteressadamente, enquanto estendia um pote de misso ramem sabor porco para Naruto.

Naruto fitou Sasuke de forma incrédula. Piscou uma, duas, três vezes e sorriu. Era sabor suíno: seu favorito. Um sorriso bobo emoldurou seu rosto antes de pular em cima do esposo.

-Eu te amo Sasuke! -disse Naruto alegre.

O Uzumaki furtou um beijo rápido do Uchiha, um mero tocar de lábios, mostrando carinho e logo em seguida sentou-se na mesa e se concentrou em comer. Sasuke escorou-se na parede, fitando as costas do outro. Seus olhos cintilavam ternamente.

-Eu sei. -murmurou Sasuke baixinho.

-O que disse? -perguntou Naruto entre uma garfada e outra, lançando um olhar enviesado para o outro.

-Nada. -retrucou Sasuke enquanto se sentava na mesa para observar o outro. -Você está escutando demais.

-Sei... -murmurou Naruto, lançando um olhar incrédulo ao outro.

Naruto voltou a comer seu ramem e nem percebeu o sorriso mínimo, mas genuíno de Sasuke.

..._gestos de amor._

_XXX_

**N.A/ **Para os sobreviventes após a maratona "mate-me de diabete, se for capaz", vocês ainda não estão salvos! Ainda paira sobre vocês a ameaça do rota-vírus!

E Mari-chan, espero que tenha gostado da fic, viu?


End file.
